


Lady in Red

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Anon Requested: Obscene/Ridiculous Dirty Talk in Public (Prompt C10)You and Hopper decide to go to a local jazz club for one of your date nights, and the jazz isn’t the only thing that’s music to your ears.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever written, and I’m not even remotely sorry about it. I'd really love some feedback, so don't be afraid to comment!

It had been about a year and a half since you and Hopper got married. While you never thought that the spice in your love life was lacking, the both of you had made a pact early on that the two of you would have a date night _at least_ twice a month. Hopper was a sweetheart, managing to make those date nights a priority, always working around your schedule to make sure your plans were never interrupted.

You were currently sliding the ends of your earrings into your lobes, admiring the dangling diamonds of the jewelry that Hopper had bought for your anniversary. Date nights were your favorite time to experiment with your look, always wanting to make yourself look good for your husband. Your sex life was amazing, but you never wanted to miss a chance to make the man squirm for your seductive looks. You swiped your red lipstick along your lips before puckering them in front of the vanity mirror. Your eyes were drawn to the large man emerging from the bathroom as he sprayed cologne onto his chest. Once he connected his eyes with yours in the mirror, his mouth parted in surprise.

“ _Damn_ , baby,” he whistled, placing the bottle of fragrance on top of your shared dressed. “You know how red drives me crazy.”

You smirked devilishly, knowing exactly what you were doing to the man. You stood up, smoothing down the edges of your tight, red dress, which hovered just a few inches above your knee. You exuded class and sex appeal. Bending down to adjust the straps of your black heels, you looked up at him under your impossibly long lashes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mr. Hopper,” you chuckled before standing back up. Looking him up and down, you bit your lip, “You look absolutely delicious.”

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked down at his outfit coyly, adjusting the sleeves of his grey jacket. While the man pulled off a police uniform better than any other man you had ever met, you always melted whenever you saw him in a form-fitting suit. The contours of the outfit hugged his body in just the right way in all of the right places. If you paired his outfit with the way he styled his hair and trimmed his beard, you just wanted to push him into the bed and have your way with him.

“Thank you,” he murmured sheepishly before walking towards you, placing his hands gently on top of your hips. He bent down to chastely kiss your blushed cheek, your curls brushing the contours of his face lightly. “Are you ready to go?”

“Oh, I was born ready, Chief,” you teased, sending a wink towards him before you went to grab your matching clutch. With a lingering look, you pushed past him and entered the living room space.

You adjusted your attitude when you saw Eleven and Mike getting cozy on the couch, splitting a large bowl of popcorn as they watched the latest episode of Knight Rider. Bending down, you placed a kiss to El’s cheek and patted Mike on the shoulder.

“Are you guys all set for tonight?” you questioned, walking in front of the front door. “Do you need me to do anything for you before we leave?”

El shook her head as he threaded her hands in Mike’s curly hair, “No, we should be good.”

Hopper grunted behind the young couple, causing Mike to jump slightly. He joined you by the door before looking at the teenagers on the couch, puffing his chest out slightly when he made eye contact with Mike.

“I trust there will be no funny business after I leave this cabin,” he stated, no doubt trying his hardest to intimidate his daughter’s boyfriend.

Mike swallowed harshly, straightening his back as he nodded his head, “No, sir. Just a movie, and then I’m going home.”

Adjusting his mouth in a tight line, he nodded his head, “Good, because I have cameras all around here, and I’d hate to see my daughter’s boyfriend caught in a lie.”

You couldn’t help from a laugh escaping your lips as you saw Mike tense up. You smacked Hopper’s shoulder, “Stop teasing the poor boy.”

You looked at the both of them knowingly, before placing your hand on the doorknob, “You kids have a good night. Page me if you need anything.”

El nodded her head before resting it against Mike’s shoulder. You grabbed your hand for Hopper’s, ushering him out the door behind you. Once you closed the door, you followed Hopper to his police Blazer. He politely opened the passenger side door for you with a grin spread across his face.

Chuckling lightly into the cold air, you placed your hand against your chest, feigning surprise, “Oh my word, what a gentleman.”

You brushed past him and sat on the seat, crossing your legs seductively as he hummed, “Only the best for you, baby.”

He gently shut the door behind you before he jogged over to his side of the car. Once inside, he opened up the glove compartment and shuffled around for the mixtape he had made for the both of you after the first few months of dating. The tape had a mixture of songs that reminded you of your relationship with the sweet man. He pushed the cassette into the radio before he reached for your hand. _Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac began to play softly through the speakers before he reversed the car and began to drive.

You looked over at him with a large smile, “Have I told you recently just how much I’m in love with you?”

You leaned over and placed a kiss to the man’s scruffy jaw. Chuckling low in his chest, he squeezed your hand, driving towards the jazz club at the edge of town. You had been bothering him to bring you there for a few months ever since the lounge opened. All you wanted to was to pull the taller man into you as you danced the night away with him.

“I love you, too,” he replied. “That’s why I’m dressed up in this monkey suit about to dance with you, because, _trust me_ , this would not happen with anyone else.”

You bit your bottom lip as your chest flushed at his words. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you listened to the soothing songs that filtered throughout the car. After about fifteen minutes of driving, he pulled up behind the bar to park the car.

After cutting the engine, he turned to you with raised eyebrows, “You ready to dance the night away?”

You nodded your head with excitement before he exited the car and walked over to your side to open your own. He held his hand out for you to take, helping you to exit the car. After he closed the door, he pulled you behind him and led you through the wooden double-doors that lead to the lounge.

The atmosphere of the club was incredibly intimate. The walls, which were made up of dark wood panels and lined with various musical memorabilia, seemed to cradle the space of the bar perfectly. The live band at the front of the lounge was playing a smooth song on a medium-sized stage, raised only a few feet off of the ground that was occupied by several couples intimately dancing with one another. Glancing your eyes to the other areas of the bar, you noticed several velvet-covered booths that were placed opposite of the wooden bar across the way. The bartenders were dressed in variations of black and white, serving mixed drinks to the patrons seated at leather barstools around the area.

“Oh my god,” you murmured with a smile before squeezing Hopper’s hand in excitement. “I’m _obsessed_ with this place!”

Looking around at the environment, he smiled and nodded his head in agreement, “It’s really romantic. I’m glad you convinced me to come.”

He rested his hand on your lower back before guiding you to the bar. He ordered you both shots of whiskey before kissing your cheek and looking down at your body, “God, you look _so_ sexy tonight. I can’t get over how good your ass looks in that dress.”

You smacked his chest playfully and giggled, “Oh my gosh, you have to stop. You’re making me blush.”

He leaned down slightly before whispering reluctantly into your ear, “Darling, I’m not going to stop until you’re blushing all over your body.”

Your stomach filled with butterflies, amazed at how flustered he still managed to make you feel despite almost two years of marriage. He placed a gently kiss to you neck before he dragged his hand to the swell of your ass, eliciting a quiet moan out of your lips.

The bartender approached with a grin, placing the two shot glasses down before you. You raised your shot glass to Hopper’s with a grin, “To a romantic night out.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he responded lowly, tapping his glass against yours before downing the bronze liquid down his throat.

Following his action, you let out a hiss after the glass emptied. You both returned the glasses to the wooden panels of the bar before Hopper took your hand and dragged you to the center of the dance floor. Pushing past warm and moving bodies, your own body filled with excitement at the thought of dancing with your handsome man. Once you found yourselves in the middle, he grabbed your waist gently and pressed his hips against your own. You raised your hands to wrap around the back of his neck as you allowed your hips to sway against his slowly and smoothly.

You looked up at him with a gentle smile, your eyes filling with love and adoration as you looked into his own. You found yourself getting more lost in the blues of his eyes every day you were with him, your heart beating wildly out of your chest as the intensity of his stare increased. He hummed in his throat before he reached his hands down to cup your ass playfully. You giggled before bringing his neck down toward you, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

As the both of you continued to sway to the music, your kiss became more and more passionate, not caring about the other people in the room. His tongue massaged yours lightly, love blooming widely in your chest. You broke the kiss, rubbing your nose affectionately against his own.

He looked down into your eyes, his pupils slightly dilated as you could see the flicker of an idea flash behind them. He nuzzled his face across your cheek before he placed a kiss against your earlobe.

He began to rub his hands up and down your sides tantalizingly slow as he whispered lowly, “ _Damn_ , baby. You’re body is so fucking tight underneath this dress. _Almost_ as tight…as that pretty little cunt of yours.”

Your eyes widened before you stumbled over your feet in shock. He caught you in his large arms as your face turned a shade of beet red. With a laugh, he pulled you close to his chest, returning his mouth to your ear, “Careful, baby girl. If you act too obvious, everyone on the dance floor is going to notice how wet you are for my cock.”

Swallowing audibly, you closed your eyes impossibly tight and bit the inside of your cheek to prevent the moan that was threatening to escape your lips. You loved when Hopper talked dirty to you, but he never did it in public. You weren’t sure how to act, especially since all you wanted to do was pin the man up against the nearest wall and suck him off.

You gripped onto his shoulders tightly, fearing that you would trip over your heels once more the next time he opened that sinful mouth of his. He looked down between you both, eyes focusing on the slight swell of your breasts that was peaking out from the confines of your dress, “You’re tits look so bitable behind that dress, baby girl. Want to wrap my mouth around your nipple and make you fall a part underneath me.”

Your lips parted slightly before you looked up at him with dilated eyes, “I-I-Thank you.”

He chuckled low in his throat before dipping you gently in time with the music, your body loving the way Hopper could just move you however he wanted. Bringing you back up to him, he pressed a kiss to each side of your lips, teasing your mouth before pressing a feather-light kiss to your red lips.

Nuzzling his face against yours, he whispered, “You just look so fucking beautiful in red, baby, but you’d look so much better with that dress on our bedroom floor.”

You felt a familiar heat pool in between your legs as you cupped the man’s jaw in your hands. Reaching your mouth up to his own ear, you felt inspired to play along with your husband’s game of cat and mouse, “Tell me…in detail…what you want to do to me, Chief.”

You felt a shiver run down the man’s spine, knowing the effect that title had on his arousal. He pushed your body out to twirl you playfully, trying to keep up the charade of a simple dance between partners. You soon returned to the warmth of the man’s chest and continued to sway to the music with him.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to your temple before he growled, “I want to rip off your panties with my teeth and kiss up your pussy until you’re so wet that you’re practically begging for my cock to fill you up.”

You whimpered against his chest, feeling your underwear become damp from the man’s filthy vocabulary. Your center throbbed with want, aching for every part of him to be pressed against you.

You whispered back against the man’s lips, “I fucking love you cock, baby. I love the way it feels filling up my pussy.”

The man swallowed thickly and groaned as he felt your hips buck up into his own to the rhythm of the drums that were filling the air of the lounge. Your entire being was suffocated by the notes of the soft jazz from the band and Hopper’s thick, sultry voice against your ear.

“Fuck,” he groaned out. “I just want to keel in between your legs, baby, and shove my tongue so, so deep inside that wet little cunt. I want to feel you all over my face as you fuck my mouth.”

You couldn’t take this intense act of foreplay any longer. With a whine, you parted your body from his, grabbing his hand and guiding him through the crowd of bodies dancing to the music. After pushing through, you both exited the wooden doors of the lounge and quickly trotted to the back of the building. Once you approached the police car, Hopper spun you around and pushed you up against the side of the door.

Attacking your neck with sloppy kisses, he growled against the rapid pulsation in your neck, “ _Shit_ , baby. You can’t even handle my voice, can you? Almost coming in front of all of those strangers in there. You didn’t even need me to touch you. You almost wet your panties _just_ from my words.”

“Jesus, _fuck_!” you mewled, arching your back into the man’s chest as your hand fumbled for the handle of the backseat, “I-I need you inside of me. _Right_. _Now_.”

He grabbed your hips and began to rut his already-hardened cock against your bare thigh, his strong thigh rubbing deliciously between your parted legs, providing much-needed pressure against your aching center.

After managing to finally open the door, Hopper swung it open and practically threw you into the back seat. Climbing in after you and settling himself between your legs, he shut the door with the edge of his shoe. He roughly removed his suit jacket and tossed it in the front seat, revealing his tight-fitting white dress shirt. The first two buttons were already undone, showing off a piece of the delicious skin leading to his strong chest.

Grabbing him by the base of his neck and pulling him towards your mouth, you wrapped your thighs around his waist and thrusted your hips up against his cock, seeking any friction you could possibly receive. He slid his tongue inside of your mouth, the thick and wet heat of it rubbing against your own in a battle for dominance, which you happily allowed him to win. Sliding his large hands down the sides of your body, he pushed your tight dress up to your belly button, putting you panty-clad center on full-view. He reached his hand between you both and began to rub his thumb over your underwear harshly against your swollen clit.

“Fuck, baby girl,” he hissed. “You’re so fucking wet for me. You just can’t wait for my cock to fill up that tight little cunt of yours, can you?”

You whimpered, bringing your hands up to cover your reddening face. He brought his face down to pepper sloppy kisses across the revealed skin of your chest. As he suckled a bruise on top of one of your breasts, you began to unbutton his shirt, tearing it away once it was fully undone. You latched your mouth onto on of his nipples and scratched the untouched pectoral muscle lightly with a perfectly manicured nail, eliciting a moan from the man hovering over you.

“ _Baby_ ,” he moaned. “Talk to me. Talk to me with that filthy little mouth.”

You growled against his chest, kissing along his clavicle and up his neck. You sucked his earlobe into your mouth before whispering, “You like it when I talk dirty to you, Chief Hopper? Like it when I whisper filthy things about my pussy in your ear?”

The man groaned, thrusting his hips against your center at a steady pace as you continued to release a stream of dirty words into the silence of the car, “You like it when I rub my pussy over your cock? Like when I lick up your cock, rubbing my tongue up and down your long, thick shaft?”

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” he moaned in pleasure, arching his neck before reaching down to unbutton his pants and lower his zipper. He quickly pulled his swollen cock through the opening of his boxer briefs and guided it to your center, dragging your panties to the side as he rubbed the head of his cock over your wet lips.

“ _Shit_ , Chief,” you whined, reaching down to replace his hand with yours. “You’re so fucking big in my hand. You want to shove your cock in my pussy, baby? Want to shoot your cum inside of my cunt as I come around your dick?”

“ _Christ_ , you have a filthy mouth,” he hissed, sucking a hickey into your neck and you began to rub your hand up and down his shaft, thumb teasing the slit on top of the head of his cock.

“You want to put it inside, Chief?” you whispered, pulling him towards your soaking center, guiding him to rub his cock up and down your slit slowly.

Once he nodded his head, he began to push himself inside of you, causing you to clench down incredibly hard around his cock.

Bottoming out, he groaned out loudly, “ _Fuck_ , baby! You’re so fucking wet and tight. How are you still so _fucking_ tight?”

He began to thrust in and out of you quickly, holding the back of your knees in his hands as the car began to rock with each of his thrusts. You arched your back, meeting his thrusts with your own hips, purring at the feeling of his thick cock sliding in and out of you, stretching you impossibly tight with each drag.

“I w-wanna make your pretty little pussy squirt around my cock,” he grunted with each thrust. “Think you can come for me, baby? Gush all over my cock?”

You closed your eyes in bliss, nodding your head before positioning your hips in a way that made Hopper’s cock rub harshly against your sweet spot. You cried out in pleasure, you thighs going limp. He held your legs up and above your head, driving into you roughly, feeling you begin to tighten around his dick.

“Oh, _shit_ , baby,” he growled. “I can feel you getting close. Are you close, baby? Come for me. _Come_ , baby girl. Squirt all over me. Make me wet with your cum.”

You cried out in pleasure, feeling the coil in your stomach snap. You felt the strong urge to release, prompting you to push through your embarassment and to allow yourself to let you. Coming around him, you clenched so hard around him that you pushed him out, squirting warmly over his cock and pants. He rubbed his cock in between your lips as you continued to squirt before he slammed himself back into you. You continued to orgasm as his pace and pressure increased.

You felt your eyes prickle with tears as the intensity of your orgasm increased, body beginning to shake violently as your body tripled in number of times you came.

“Oh. My. _Fucking_. God.” he whimpered. “You’re so sexy, baby. I’m gonna come. You want me to come inside of you? Fill you up with my come, baby?”

You sobbed loudly, covering your mouth with both hands as you felt a fourth orgasm ripple down your body, squirting weakly against his cock, “Oh. My. _God_. Come inside of me. _Please_ , baby. Give me your come. Fill up my cunt, Chief.”

He moaned loudly, sound rippling through the atmosphere and making your ears ring as his body stilled against yours, filling up your still-clenching core with his load, coating your walls. He lazily thrusted in and out of you as he came down from his hight, loud grunts escaping his lips with each thrust.

Soon, the both of you returned to reality. His body slacked against yours as you threaded your hands through his now-wild hair. Looking around the car, you felt your face redden in embarrassment when you discovered that the windows had now fogged up and that the leather seats were now coated in your sweat and… _other_ things.

This had been the second time that you had squirted when you were intimate with your husband, the first being during your honeymoon. You had been so embarrassed by it, not even knowing that you could do it. Ever since it happened, he had been to scared to bring it up in the bedroom; you had just assumed that he didn’t like it. _Clearly_ , it had the opposite effect on him.

You placed gentle kisses along the man’s hairline, tipping his chin up with your finger to meet your eyes. Looking up under sleepy lids, he smiled like a love-struck school body, “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” you giggled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Shit, I love it when you talk filthy like that. Makes me _so_ hot.”

“And I love it when you come like that,” he murmured, reaching his hand down to remove his softening cock with a whimper.

Looking down, he dragged his finger around your hole, collecting the dripping come on his finger before bringing it up to your lips. You greedily sucked his entire finger into your mouth, swallowing around him and moaning at the taste of his cum on his finger.

“You taste good, Chief,” you whimpered.

He chuckled low in his throat, “Well, thank you Mrs. Hopper.”

You smiled wildly, always loving being reminded that you were his.

“That was definitely the best date night that we’ve had in a long time,” he said, wiping his hand across his sweat-clad forehead.

You nodded in agreement, rubbing your hands up and down his chest affectionately. You pushed on him lightly, allowing you space to sit up. Reaching down to adjust your underwear, you looked over to see Hopper tucking his cock back into his pants before reaching over to grab his shirt.

Once he buttoned the shirt up, he looked over at you with a dopey look and gently caressed your hand in his, “You look _so_ gorgeous when you’re turned on.”

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth before you slid over to him, rubbed his thigh gently, and slid your lips in between his.

“So I must look good every time you’re in the room, then,” you murmured playfully against his lips.

“Don’t make me fuck you again,” he warned, removing your hand from his thigh.

“You say that like it’s a threat,” you teased, tilting your head in feigned confusion.

“Just wait until we get home, baby girl,” he said, reaching for the handle of the car door. “I’m gonna wreck you. You won’t be able to walk for weeks.”

You gasped and couldn’t help the smiled that grew on your face, “What about the kids?”

He winked at you, “Guess you’ll have to keep that dirty mouth of yours shut.”


End file.
